Utility meters, such as power meters, are utilized in a wide variety of different applications to monitor and/or communicate utility usage information. Prior to the implementation and use of a utility meter, the utility meter is typically configured with suitable software and configuration information. Conventionally, separate meter configuration software is independently developed for each type of utility meter that is developed and released. The logic included in a version of the configuration software is often tightly coupled with a particular type of utility meter. As such, the configuration software typically includes user interfaces, business logic, and configuration files that are specifically developed for use with a particular meter type. However, independent development of configuration software and meter logic is often time consuming and costly, thereby leading to additional expenditures in meter development and delays in the release of new meter types. Accordingly, an opportunity exists for improved systems, methods, and apparatus for configuring utility meters. Additionally, an opportunity exists for a plug-in architecture for developing and generating meter configuration files.